TK's coming out party WaitWHAT!
by DD-Fae
Summary: A story I wrote for fun : Basically all the digidestined have been gathered to hear TK's news, but no one knows what that news is... sorry... im not that good at this...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is a story that I have finally uploaded after having this account for a while. I feel that I need to give special thanks to Berrie Salamander who forced me into writing this :P , but anyway it was just for fun and I hope you like it :). Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>A loud nattering came from the closed door at the end of the hallway. It ruined the atmosphere that had been set by all the beautiful paintings that swallowed the plain cream coloured walls. But that was to be as expected, why? Well, it was a reuniting of the digidestined, everyone had gathered to hear TK's big news. Yes, all of them… well, all except for Davis, who was probably late.<p>

Footsteps echoed around the cream hallway. The person walking was heading in the direction of the room in which the digidestined had gathered, from his pace, it was obvious that he wasn't in a hurry. As he approached the closed, grand white marble door he could make out the conversations that were going on in the room. He moved his hand cautiously towards the handle and touched it to open it but immediately it darted back as if the handle were on fire. He stood there, bewildered as to what he had heard. After a few minuets he decided to turn around and run, he had lost all courage, how could he tell everyone something that important if they were discussing_ that _subject. But before he could turn around someone had stopped him, this mans delicate, snow-white hands were resting gently on TK's shoulders. "Its not like you to run away, TK" The man said, his soft voice making TK's stiffened body relax. TK knew he was right, but he'd never had to do anything this important before. I mean, yes he had defeated the Evil Lord Myotismon before, but this seemed a lot harder, it felt like he would be deceiving them, even though he knew this matter would do nothing of the sort.

"You know me too well." TK said smiling and gathering up his courage.

"Well, we are arranged to be married" The man said. "It's only natural for you to be nervous, but we've left it this long. I think they have a right to know about us."

"You're right. I should stop being such a coward." TK said with a sigh, and with newfound courage exclaimed, "I am a digidestined after all!"

"Okay, don't get too excited, you're not superman!" The man said jokingly with a nervous laugh, he had said that without realising, and grew slightly red as he had accidentally spoke about his newfound obsession of superhero comics. He looked over at TK and noticed that his whole demeanour had changed back to this nervous character. Stumbling on words he said "W-what I meant was-"

"I know what you meant, and I hate to admit it, but you're right…again. I can't keep using that as an reason, were older now, I need to find courage of my own without being a digidestined as a excuse". There was an awkward silence as TK thought about what je was about to do.

"Do you think we should go in now? Everyone's waiting" The man said with even more delicacy to his voice.

"Yeah." TK said, his voice breaking slightly. He slowly reached his hand out to the door handle, but as his hand was within seconds of grasping the handle, it disappeared. Next thing TK knew was that he was falling to the floor as a woman with big circular glasses and long purple flowing hair stood in front of him, the door handle in her hand. "Oh My Gosh!" she exclaimed, her high voice echoed around the hallway. She still hadn't noticed TK flapping around on the floor like a fish. "Ken!" she shouted as she jumped to him and gave him a big bear hug "Long time no see!"  
>"Um yeah, long time no see." Ken said with a nervous laugh, blushing slightly and scratching his head when he noticed TK was still on the floor. His hair was still the same as when he was a kid, and he was dressed in a black suit as he had had to rush straight from work.<p>

"Sooo, what's the big news?" Yolei said excitedly, loosening her grip around Ken. TK stood up slowly and dusted off his clothes.

"Um, well…" TK said nervously, Yolei turned around immediately and a big grin came across her face when she noticed who it was.  
>"TK!" she shrieked, "group hug!" and she wrapped her arms around both of their necks. Ken blushed again and looked over to TK who was still in shock from the sudden show of emotion from Yolei.<p>

Gathering up courage, Ken finally said, "we have something important to say to you all." Yolei took a step backwards to hear the news, everyone's eyes were on him. Ken opened up his mouth to speak but just as he was about to say something someone came crashing through the door. He stood there for a while catching his breath, his uniform was still on and his hair was a mess from the run.

"Did I miss anything?" he said, still short of breath.

"Davis, I told you to be here by 2:00, its 2:30 now." Kari had changed into teacher mode again. Davis scratched his head and smiled nervously.

"Sorry. But I was having so much fun, gee, id never of thought I would _ever _say that…" suddenly what had seemed so simple to TK and Ken had changed into this drama. They both sighed in unison as Davis sat down, still apologizing to Kari.

"Okay, we'll start again" sighed TK. The time had finally come to tell them the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so here's chapter 2. At long last i have decided to write it and stop being lazy... Enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p>"as I was about to say," Ken's eyes fell on Davis "before I was rudely interrupted" at this moment Davis still hadn't realized that it was him that Ken was referring to, although Kens eyes still hadn't moved from Davis' face, he was still looking all around him for the culprit… and with a sigh Ken continued, "we're engaged to be married" there was a shocked silence, TK noticed this and started laughing nervously.<p>

"Haha, jokes! APRIL FOOLS!" everyone was looking at each other confused, muttering "it's only June" "what the hell is he on about?" "I think he's finally lost it". Ken looked over to TK, and TK could see he was upset, he looked at him apologetically and said "I'm sorry, I don't think it's the right time, didn't you see their reactions?"

"We've waited for too long, it's been 5months! They're our best friends, we either have to tell them or they'll find out, and it's hard to fix a broken friendship" They carried on talking to each other, everyone else was muttering about how it wasn't April, and about TK maybe having eaten something that had gone off causing him to lose his mind slightly, but Kari wasn't fooled, other than Matt, TK's parents and the rest of the original digidestined, she had known him the longest, and had the closest friendship. She knew that TK was being a coward and that he didn't want to admit it, just yet anyway. Kari stood up and started walking over to TK,

"Hey, Kari, where you going?" Davis shouted after her. She pretended not to have heard him and carried on walking.

"Hey Kari" TK said smiling, Kari's face started to scrunch up, she didn't want to have to do this but she thought it was necessary. "Are you allri-" TK stood there, shocked as he slowly and gently put his hand on his cheek where Kari slapped him, Ken stumbled backwards, shocked from Kari's unusual behavior, they weren't the only ones shocked, the whole room had gone quiet and all eyes were on them. "I guess I needed that"

"I'm so sorry TK, but I had to. You were being such a coward, I had to knock some sense into you somehow, and I guess that this was the most effective solution." Everyone was mumbling again,

"Wait, he wasn't joking?" murmured Cody.

"I DIDN'T KNOW TK WAS GAY! Why didn't anyone tell me? No one ever tells me anything" Davis whined with his bottom lip stuck out.

"Davis, no one knew until know." Cody replied, slight annoyance in his voice. Although Davis was a grown adult now and was running his successful noodle cart, he still had the characteristics of a 12 year old.

"NOOOOO, KEN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Yolei screamed in hysterics, Ken looked quite shocked seeing as it was her who asked for a divorce 2 years ago. Sora went over to Yolei to calm her down and remind her that when they were married, it didn't work out and that Yolei is married to Izzy. Izzy was stood there like a statue, he knew of Ken and Yolei's earlier marriage and he was fine with that, he also had feelings at times that Yolei loved her dessert more than him, but never that she still had feelings for Ken. After much consoling from Sora, Yolei finally rose up, apologized to Ken and TK and went to explain to her marble sculpted husband that she doesn't love Ken anymore and that it was just a bit of a shock to her system. Izzy understood her thinking and imagined what he would think if his laptop suddenly told him that his greatest love was his printer… if laptops could talk, and had a mind. Izzy and Yolei then decided to go home and rest for a bit to stop Yolei from causing further disturbances.

"Guys, I'm sorry I tried to cover up the truth with pretending it was a joke, and mostly, Ken, I'm so, so sorry, I'm an idiot and I don't know what led me into lying about it even though I knew that we had to tell them about us. I'm sorry" TK was looking down slightly embarrassed about what he said, but he then forced himself to look up, he gazed into Kens eyes wondering if he'll be forgiven.

Ken smiled and hugged him, "you are an idiot, you're my idiot" after a few seconds TK returned the hug. They stood there in their own little world for a while still holding each other in each other's arms. Kari decided that she should go back to Davis and catch him up with what's been going on as she knew that he was still trying to grasp that TK was gay and didn't like her but is in love with Ken.

They finally unlocked from each other's embrace. "So, we would like you all to go to our wedding" Ken said still smiling, "Is anyone going to see Yolei or Izzy soon so they can have their invite too?" TK handed out the beautiful white with gold embodiment envelopes.

"We hope you can all come."

"yeah, whatever, can we just get on with the party now?" Davis muffled as he stood up from his seat with snacks in his mouth.

"Davis! Don't be so rude!" snapped Kari but all the seriousness was lost and everyone laughed.


End file.
